State Dinner
by jpstar57
Summary: Mac gets invited to a State Dinner at the White House. Set in the "Timing Is Everything" A.U.


_**State Dinner**_

Disclaimer: CBS Entertainment Paramount, DPB and Warner Brothers own the characters, except John and his family. I just like to take them out and play "What If" with them.

AN: Set in the _'Timing Is Everything' AU_. Just something I thought of and wished I had put in the story sooner. If you guess what actor I was channeling for the defendant in the case at the beginning of the story, you get a famous "No Prize."

Tuesday, April 22, 1997

1430 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

1322 Patterson Ave.

Washington Navy Yard, DC

Major Sarah Mackenzie was working at her desk preparing for her next case. She was on defense. The prosecutor for the case just happened to be her boyfriend, Lt. Commander John Marshall. The case wasn't that complicated. Her client was Chief Petty Officer Lionel Sharkey. Sharkey was the supervisor in the Navy's Construction Battalion warehouse in Jacksonville NAS. An unannounced audit by the Navy's accounting office showed that there were more supplies signed out than were distributed to the Navy. The auditors put NCIS onto the case. When they went to Sharkey's home to interview him, they found it furnished and renovated with the missing Navy supplies.

Sarah knew she would have a difficult time winning as John had all the evidence on his side. She knew John never went to trial until he had all his evidentiary ducks in a row. What made it difficult was that the CPO was not taking a plea bargain and was stubbornly and idiotically pushing for a trial.

Sarah was pondering the defense when she heard a knock on her closed door. She looked up and smiled as she saw the object of her affections standing at her door. She waved him to come in.

John walked over to the front of her desk and sat down. They both looked at each other in that way that said, 'I want to kiss the daylights out you now, but we have to be careful at the office.'

As he presented Sarah the folder he was carrying John cleared his throat to say, "Your client just had another nail driven into his coffin. NCIS just gave me some new evidence."

Sarah opened the folder and read the information. John watched amused as her eyebrows went right up under her bangs as she almost shouted, "Oh that's just great, he's a bigamist! He used the stolen supplies to furnish and renovate two houses. That rat bastard is a real hustler!"

John laughed at her language. He loved that when she wanted to, Sarah could cuss with the best of any drill sergeant.

"I think you should strongly urge him to make a deal, Sarah," John suggested gently.

Sarah sighed as she replied, "I'll do my best. Can I let you know in the morning? I need time to confer with Sharkey."

"That's fine, now that I got that out of the way I have a request," John said sweetly.

"After giving me the one thing that will make my case more difficult, practically unwinnable, now you have a request," Sarah said half annoyed. She knew that John could turn it on and off from work to personal very swiftly. He was like the comedian George Carlin, no transitional material between his subjects.

"Well first of all is your Evening Dress Uniform ready to wear?" John asked.

"Yes it is. I just got it from the dry cleaners last Saturday," Sarah answered intrigued.

"Well I have an invitation, plus one, to the State Dinner at the White House to honor the Japanese Prime Minister this Thursday. I was wondering if you'd like to be my 'plus one'," John asked sweetly.

Sarah smiled at that. Inwardly she was thrilled to accept, but she wanted to play it cool for the fun of it.

"Well let's see. Would this be one of the "lots of dates" you promised to take me on?" Sarah asked mischievously.

"Why yes it would," John replied with a smile.

"And are you showing me off to your sister and her colleagues at the White House?" Sarah asked again.

John's sister Ann Marie Matthews, was President Josiah 'Jed' Bartlett's Press Secretary.

"Of course I am," John said cheekily.

"Then who am I to spoil your fun, because I want to show you off as well," Sarah said with great affection.

"Okay, it starts at 2000 as I said this Thursday. The invitation states that they require the guests to start arriving at about 1900. So can I pick you up between 1800 and 1830?" John asked.

"Yes that would be fine. My apartment is only ten minutes from the White House so that gives me plenty of time after work to get ready," Sarah said.

"Great I can't wait till I see you then," John said as he got up to leave.

Sarah looked on dismayed as she asked, "Aren't we still on for dinner tonight and tomorrow?"

"Of course we always are. Besides it's your turn to cook tonight," John reassured her. Then he leaned closer to her desk and said in a low tone, "If the blinds weren't open I'd lean over and kiss you to death."

Sarah propped herself on her elbows and leaning still closer said, "Then I guess I'll have to leave them closed from now on."

John smiled and then looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone in the windows so he leaned back and gave Sarah a quick peck on her lips. As he pulled away he saw that Sarah had a dazzling smile. She told him, "I'm glad you did that. Now get out of here before I totally lose control and ravage you here and now."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," John replied as he turned to leave.

As John left the office he didn't see Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb looking at him with a smile. Harm had seen them share their quick kiss and surreptitiously moved to block anyone else from viewing. Harm was married to Sarah's sister Diane. He was privy to Sarah and John's affection toward each other.

Harm looked into Sarah's office and saw his sister-in-law with her head bent over concentrating on the work on her desk. As he looked closer he could see the ghost of a smile. He knew she was smiling because she was in love. He happily turned and made his way into his own office, two doors down from hers.

Thursday, April 24, 1997

1545 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Sarah had been lucky today. Her client, CPO Sharkey, had gone to court for his Article 32 hearing. After being confronted with John's evidence and witnesses he bent over to Sarah and said, "Make a deal."

"What kind of deal Sharkey?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer.

"A DEAL, deal," Sharkey whispered urgently.

Sarah refrained from smiling as she stood and said, "Your honor after being shown the evidence, my client wishes to change his plea to guilty on all charges."

The judge, Rear Admiral Anne Scotchel said, "Very well, this court is adjourned so that the defense and prosecution can work out a sentencing deal." She banged the gavel to close the proceedings.

Sarah and John wasted no time in sitting down in the conference room and over lunch they had bought in, worked out the deal. Sarah only went across the Navy Yard parade ground to the brig and informed her client of his sentence. She returned to her office to finish signing off on the paperwork for that and other cases she had closed out.

She put her last case in her 'Out' box and began to secure her office. As she was doing so, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, her commanding officer stopped in her doorway. When Sarah saw him she snapped to attention.

"At ease major. I understand you're going to the state dinner for the Japanese Prime Minister tonight at the White House," AJ said in a knowing smirk.

"Ah yes sir I'm going with John. I'm really looking forward to going. I can practice my Japanese," Sarah said proudly. Then she thought again and asked, "Ah sir, how did you..?" Sarah began to ask.

AJ interrupted her to say, "When an invitee notifies the White House Social Staff who his 'plus one' coming with him is, they notify the Secret Service, who does a background check. They called me this morning. I waited till you and Mr. Marshall were done with your case before I came over to tell you the same thing I just told him."

"What's that sir?" Sarah asked.

"Have a good time and do us proud major," AJ said with a warm smile.

"Thank you sir we will," Sarah said with a relieved smile.

"Go on get out of here, I'm sure there is a lot you need to do," AJ said as he stood aside to let Sarah precede him out the door.

"Good night sir," Sarah said as she passed him on her way out.

1730 Local Time

Sarah's Apartment

Georgetown, DC, NW

Sarah watched the bubbles build up in her tub. When the water and the bubbles reached their desired level, she slipped off her robe and sighing with pleasure, sank into the silky perfumed water. Twenty minutes later, the water had cooled and she rose from the water. It had been ages since she'd last enjoyed a long hot soak, and she promised herself to indulge more often.

During the last few weeks she'd thought over how much closer she and John were getting. She'd begun looking forward more and more to seeing him at the office and spending the evenings and weekends with him.

After she smoothed on her favorite body lotion she started getting dressed.

With a shiver of anticipation, Sarah slid into her lingerie, which consisted of a white silk corset with a full lacey cup bra with shoulder straps, matching panties and silk hose held up by garters attached to the bottom of the corset.

She pulled her Evening Dress Uniform out of its protective plastic bag and spread the different parts out on her bed. Sitting at her vanity in her lingerie she carefully applied her makeup and used a curling iron to add a few attractive waves to her hair, still keeping it to regulation. She wondered about John's reaction.

After she had her blouse and skirt and gleaming dress pumps on, she took the waist uniform coat, white gloves, her white cover and purse out to the living room and laid them on her couch.

As she smoothed her blouse and skirt and took one last look in the full length mirror on her hall closet door, the doorbell rang, right at 1815. With a deep breath, she went and opened the door.

Her heart raced at the sight of the man before her. John's own Evening Dress Uniform fit his physique to perfection. His SEAL Triton gleamed above his row of ribbons set nicely against the white of the waist coat. He had white gloves on with his cover under his arm.

"Hi," they both said at the same time and then laughed.

John pulled a dozen white long-stemmed roses from behind his back.

Sarah's eyes widened. "They're lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and watched a blissful look grace her face as she buried her face in the creamy blooms. "You look great."

She flushed with pleasure. "Thanks. You look fantastic yourself. Let me get my coat, purse and cover."

John assisted Sarah into her uniform jacket. He stood back as she put on her gloves, looked in the mirror by her door and adjusted her cover on her head just right. After she locked her door, she linked her hand in his elbow as they made their way down to the street.

When they got down to the front of her building Sarah's jaw hit the floor. "You didn't!" she gasped at the sight of the gleaming black limo at the curb and the Secret Service agent dressed in a tuxedo standing by the open back door. He smiled as he said, "Good evening Major Mackenzie."

John smiled as he explained, "Well, I can't promise such transportation every time I might escort you somewhere, but Ann Marie said to show you the best. So she arranged for the Secret Service to help me out. At least you know the car is safe. Shall we?"

She nodded and slid into the limo, John right behind her. He kept a respectable distance from her, almost as if he were afraid to get too close.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Sarah said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, so please, just enjoy it," John replied with a smile.

"All right," Sarah said as she returned his smile with a brilliant one of her own.

As the limo pulled smoothly away from the curb, John reached across the seat and grasped Sarah's hand. Her smile lit up the dim interior of the car.

1830 Local Time

White House

Guest Entrance Queue

After Sarah and John went through the metal detector, they were met by President Bartlett's Social Secretary Joanne Montgomery.

"Major Mackenzie, Lt. Commander Marshall please follow me. The President has requested you join him in the residence," Joanne said primly.

Sarah kept her face neutral but her internal reaction was one of total fear. As they walked to the elevator she whispered to John, "I didn't know we would be going up to privately meet the President."

John shrugged as he whispered back, "Either did I."

Little did they know that Joanne had overheard their whispered conversation. This was always the reaction to guests being unexpectedly asked to meet the President.

When they got off the elevator on the residence level, Joanne gave a high sign to President Bartlett. He and his wife Abby Bartlett were standing in a group that included Ann Marie and her husband Peter Mathews.

President Bartlett excused himself as saying, "There are my press secretary's brother and his date. Let me say hello privately and get them to calm down a little. They look a little awestruck."

The rest of the group chuckled as the Bartletts and Mathews separated themselves from the group and walked over to the threesome for a private greeting.

Joanne handled the introductions with, "Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlett may I introduce, Major Sarah Mackenzie and you already know Lt. Commander John Marshall."

Joanne smoothly walked away as President Bartlett held out his hand to firmly grasp Sarah's saying, "Major, I'm very pleased to meet you. Ann Marie has been telling Abby and I all about you."

"All good I hope, Mr. President," Sarah said in embarrassment.

"Well Ann Marie did say since John's met you she hasn't seen him stop smiling. I can see why, you look lovely," Bartlett said.

Sarah smiled shyly as she blushed crimson at the compliment. She looked at Ann Marie who had the good grace to duck her head in her own embarrassment. She went to Sarah and gave her a kiss, "It's good to see you again Sarah."

Ann Marie's gown was a strapless silk sheath had fit her like a dream. The aquamarine color set her deep blue eyes off very nicely. The split on the right side ended just above her knee and the strappy sandals almost put her eye to eye with her brother.

When she turned to John she waved her hand dismissively at him and said, "I saw you this morning." She still gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek. Peter leaned over and gave Sarah a kiss on her cheek, then shook John's hand.

Sarah managed to get out, "Thank you sir."

Bartlett shook John's hand saying, "John good to see you again."

"You to Mr. President," John replied.

Turning to Sarah he explained, "John worked on my campaign in 92 while he was waiting to see if he passed his physical review after his accident."

"Really, you never told me that," Sarah said.

"I don't usually bring it up in conversation," John said.

"Well he's just being modest. He wrote a few of my speeches when I spoke at some colleges. He has a gift for it. I suggested he should run for office," Bartlett proudly said.

Sarah turned to John totally surprised and asked, "What did you say to that?"

"I said I'd think about it after the Navy gets tired of me," John said.

"See just like a politician," Bartlett said with a laugh.

Bartlett led them back to the group and introduced Sarah and John to them.

On the way over Sarah whispered to him, "Do what I do." John knew what she meant and nodded in agreement.

The President started with, "Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto, and Mrs. Kumiko Hashimoto, may I present Major Sarah Mackenzie, United States Marines and Lt. Commander John Marshall, United States Navy."

Sarah put her hands down on her side and bowed deeply in front of the Hashimotos. John followed suit

"Konbanwa Hashimoto sans, Commander Marshall and I are much honored to meet you," Sarah said in perfect Japanese.

Mr. & Mrs. Hashimoto smiled as they bowed back and said in perfect English, "Good evening Major Mackenzie and Commander Marshall. The honor is ours."

Their smiles showed that they were delighted at Sarah's fluency in their language. They put their hands out which Sarah and John politely grasped.

"Major when did you learn our language," Mrs. Hashimoto asked.

"My first posting after I received my commission was in Okinawa. I was there for two years. I learned Japanese at a local school. Since leaving there I rarely get to use it, ma'am," Sarah said.

"Major Mackenzie has a gift for languages. I know of about four more she speaks fluently," John proudly offered.

"I hope you are sitting at our table. I believe we will have a wonderful conversation as I will let you indulge yourself," Mrs. Hashimoto said with a twinkle.

Sarah smiled in gratitude at that.

"As a matter of fact they are sitting at our table. I'll just have the place cards arranged so that you and the major can sit together," Bartlett said. He beckoned Joanne over and gave her those instructions.

After he did that Bartlett said, "Let us not forget our other guests. Major, Commander, you know two of your bosses, Secretary of the Navy Alexander Nelson and Mrs. Barbara Nelson," Bartlett said indicating a middle aged couple.

Secretary Nelson was of medium height with a pleasantly weathered face and a full head of dark hair shot through with gray. Mrs. Alexander was as tall as her husband. She had on an blue dress styled just right for a woman her age. She had a pretty face that looked like she laughed a lot.

"Major, Commander," Mr. & Mrs. Nelson said pleasantly shaking their hands.

"Good evening Mr. Secretary, Mrs. Nelson." Sarah and John said as they each shook his hand.

"You also know Admiral Percy Fitzwallace Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and his wife Susan," President Bartlett said.

"Admiral, Mrs. Fitzwallace," Sarah and John each said shaking their hands.

Fitzwallace and his wife were African –American. He was as tall as John's 6'-3". He cut an imposing figure in his own Evening Dress Uniform with its decorations filling his chest. Mrs. Fitzwallace was a bit shorter than her husband. She wore a cream colored dress that was kept up on one shoulder.

"Admiral Jacob Grafton and Mrs. Callie Grafton," Bartlett went on.

Jake Grafton was a tall lean man with graying thinning hair combed straight back. His face was handsome with a square jaw, gray eyes and a nose that was a bit large. His Evening Dress Uniform was as impressive as Fitzwallace' was. Callie was not as tall as her husband with blonde hair. She wore a lime green halter gown that clung very well to her nice figure.

"Major, Commander," Mrs. Grafton said as John and Sarah shook hers and Admiral Grafton's hands.

"I'm pleased to meet you sir, ma'am," Sarah said shaking his hand and then Mrs. Grafton's.

"Please to meet you admiral, Mrs. Grafton," John said.

Grafton smiled as he said, "It's good to finally meet you Sarah. Your sister Diane will not stop talking about you. I'll never forget the smile on her face the day after your reunion."

"That was a very happy and surprising day for me as well sir," Sarah said smiling at the so far happiest day of her life.

"Yes I remember Ann Marie telling me about that," President Bartlett said.

Seeing the interested expressions on the faces of the others in the group, Sarah went on to explain, "Diane is my twin sister. We were separated at birth and reunited last month. Due to circumstances in my family, my mother realized she couldn't care for two of us so she gave Diane up for adoption. It was only after her adopted parents died that Diane was told about that in a letter that her adopted mother left for her. On my first day at JAG I met her husband, who also works there. The look on his face when he first saw me was priceless. Diane and I met for the first time that night."

"What a touching and happy story," Mrs. Fitzwallace said. She then asked, "Do you and John work together?"

"Yes ma'am we're partners stationed in the Navy Yard Office ma'am," Sarah replied.

Seeing the way John and Sarah were glancing at each other, Mrs. Grafton smiled as she commented, "It must be interesting when you find yourselves opposing each other."

John stepped in to answer that saying, "Yes ma'am it is. I have to add that when I oppose Sarah, I have to do that little bit of extra studying."

"Why's that commander?" Mrs. Hashimoto asked.

"Well ma'am Sarah is the best attorney we have. She knows the law better than anyone else I've known. She keeps me sharp as I have to make sure I have all my stuff squared away before I go into court," John offered sincerely.

If it was possible Sarah seemed to blush a deeper red than before. She did have enough of her composure to say, "Well Mrs. Grafton, Mrs. Hashimoto, don't let Mr. Marshall's false modesty fool you. That's just his way at keeping you off guard. I will say that John is the best I've come up against. He's got a better sense of organization than I do. You can land a Tomcat on his desk whereas mine looks like who did it and ran. Besides since I've known him, even when we are working together on the same side, he's always had his stuff squared away before he goes into court."

The rest of the group smiled at Sarah and John's mutual admiration of each other.

"How long have you known each?" Grafton asked them.

Ann Marie, Peter, Fitzwallace and even Nelson smiled at the question.

Bartlett furnished the answer saying, "They were the two who retrieved the Declaration of Independence last January."

"Ah yes I remember now," Grafton said. He then asked, "Major when did you get your Bronze Star?"

"In Kosovo in 1994 sir," Sarah replied and then briefly explained the circumstances.

"Well with being in combat and retrieving the Declaration, no one can say you didn't earn your props," Grafton said in admiration.

Even Prime Minister and Mrs. Hashimoto were suitably impressed.

"Thank you sir," Sarah said gratefully.

They chatted for a while as Bartlett left them to speak with the others who were there before it was time for the dinner to begin.

Upon being reminded Sarah and John went back downstairs and were shown where their table was.

As they were seated they found that besides President & Mrs. Bartlett and Prime Minister and Mrs. Hashimoto they were seated with Ann Marie and Pete, President Bartlett's Chief of Staff C.J. Cregg and her date and Admiral and Mrs. Fitzwallace.

After President Bartlett & Prime Minister Hashimoto did the ceremonial entrance and the toast, the dinner was under way.

Sarah was sitting on Mrs. Hashimoto's left with John on her left. They engaged in a lively conversation.

"So major what made you want to join the Marines?" Mrs. Hashimoto asked to break the ice.

"It's a family tradition. My father and Uncle Matt were Marines in Vietnam. I came up through OCS," Sarah replied. She knew that Japanese culture revered the father and Sarah was wise to mention her own father, even though he was a drunk who verbally abused her and generally regarded her as his 'no good tramp daughter' when she was a teenager. Currently Sarah and he were estranged with Sarah having no idea where he was living at the moment.

"And you John what made you become a sailor?" Prime Minister Hashimoto asked.

"Well sir, growing up near the beach in New York, I always liked being out on the water and I wanted to serve my country. So the Navy seemed like a good choice for me," John explained.

"Do you have any family in the Navy John?" Mrs. Hashimoto asked.

"No ma'am, but my dad was in the Army in Germany during Korea," John replied.

The conversations continued until the entrees were served and consumed. Pretty soon the band switched from soft dining music to romantic dance music.

As he had planned President Bartlett got up and said, "Mrs. Hashimoto would you like to have the first dance?"

"Yes Mr. President I would," Mrs. Hashimoto said as Bartlett pulled her chair out for her.

As they went out onto the dance floor, the Prime Minister asked and escorted Mrs. Bartlett out onto the dance floor as well.

Ann Marie nudged John and looked at Sarah before she too got up with Peter and walked out onto the dance floor.

Not being slow on the uptake, John smiled widely, turned to Sarah and asked," Major would you care to dance?"

"Why yes commander, that would be lovely," Sarah said smiling widely herself. The dance floor soon filled with other dancers.

As John held her close he whispered in her ear, "You know you're the prettiest lady here."

Sarah smiled, laid her head on John's chest, squeezed him a little tighter and sighed.

At that John became a little worried as he softly asked, "What's the matter?"

When Sarah picked her head up and looked John in the eye, he saw that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Still smiling she told him, "That's the first time anyone has ever called me a lady."

John pulled her in a little tighter. Not caring who saw he bent and kissed her cheek saying, "Well someone should have done so sooner."

Sarah smiled at that as John happily twirled her around the dance floor.

When John kissed Sarah, they didn't know that Ann Marie as well as the President and Mrs. Hashimoto saw it. Bartlett and Ann Marie exchanged knowing smiles. They danced closer to each other and then switched partners.

As they danced around the floor Bartlett told Ann Marie, "I told Mrs. Hashimoto about the pool for your brother and the major. She wants in for $50.00."

"I'll put her in the book," Ann Marie said smartly. By the end of the night, Admirals Fitzwallace and Grafton along with their wives as well as Mr. & Mrs. Nelson had added their own $50.00 bets into Ann Marie's little black book. They too had seen the sweet exchange between Sarah and John.

The first song ended and the guests applauded. The band leader started a beat and then the very familiar first notes of Glen Miller's "In the Mood" were played.

At that Ann Marie ran all the way across the dance floor to where John was standing with Sarah. When she reached her brother, she grabbed his hand saying to Sarah, "Can I borrow him? Thanks!"

Before Sarah could reply Ann Marie had pulled John out to middle of the dance floor. There they commenced to perform a lindy hop so expertly that the other dancers on the floor gave them room. John twirled, flipped and dipped Ann Marie like they had done it so many times before.

During the song President Bartlett sidled up to Sarah. He looked at her and saw how she was smiling, enjoying the show. He said to her, "She does that with him at every party they attend together. I saw them do that her wedding and then at my first inaugural ball."

"I'm glad she took him out there. He was about to ask me and I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't know how to dance like that," Sarah said happily.

The song ended with its classical crescendo and the guests erupted into applause at the band and the dancing exposition Ann Marie and John had put on.

The band stayed with Glen Miller and went right into "Moonlight Serenade". President Bartlett put his hand out to Sarah and asked, "Major would you mind?"

"Of course Mr. President, after you sir," Sarah replied as she graciously took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Bartlett said to her, "So everything with John is going good?"

"Yes sir we work well together," Sarah said.

"I'm not talking about work Sarah," Bartlett said with a twinkle. He added "And don't worry about any fraternization charges being brought. Everyone in my office knows how his former girlfriend hurt him. Abby and I saw it happen. We are just as thrilled for you and John as Ann Marie is."

Sarah blushed at that and said, "Well sir now that the cat is out of the bag, at least with you, I will say that I think he's kind of special and I'm enjoying what we have and that we're going at a pace we're both comfortable with."

That's good to hear Sarah," Bartlett said as they continued dancing.

At the same John was paired with Mrs. Hashimoto. She told him, "You and Sarah make a nice couple."

"Thank you ma'am, I think she's really special," John replied sincerely knowing he didn't have to hide anything with her.

"I'm glad for the two of you. It's always nice to see young love at the beginning," Mrs. Hashimoto said smiling.

"Thank you ma'am," John said.

The band segued into "As Time Goes By".

At the change of the song President Bartlett thanked Sarah. Before he could turn away, C.J. Cregg came up to him and whispered in his ear. Then he and C.J. walked quickly out of the room.

2115 Local Time

White House Situation Room

When President Bartlett entered the room he saw that SECNAV Nelson, Admirals Fitzwallace and Grafton were already there.

"What's going on ladies and gentlemen?" Bartlett asked as he moved to his chair at the head of the conference table.

Admiral Grafton took up the narrative, "Mr. President this evening Marines from the John Stennis were able to rescue Lt. Burnett, the pilot of the F-18 Hornet the Serbs shot down two days ago. Burnett's RIO, Lt. Stackhouse was not rescued because he was unable to walk away from his landing because of a badly injured leg, sustained in the ejection. Burnett told Admiral Reigart that Stackhouse, was killed by the army unit that shot them down, when they came upon him. Burnett was on a ridge overlooking where he left Stackhouse. He witnessed Stackhouse's murder."

Bartlett sighed in regret at the news.

Grafton continued, "While evading capture Burnett was able to get back to his chair and retrieve the CD with the photos that the plane's camera took on its reconnaissance run. Sir during his run Burnett stumbled onto a mass grave site. The location of the grave site is on the CD. It's evident Mr. President that the Serbs are engaging in ethnic cleansing again."

Bartlett sat back as he thought of what needed to be done next. He asked, "Are we good on the position we should take and what action we can ask NATO to initiate?"

"Sir we're on the phone with Admiral Chegwidden now. He will give you the legalese on how to proceed," Admiral Fitzwallace said.

Fitzwallace pressed the speaker button on the phone in front of him, "Admiral Chegwidden you're on the line with the President."

"AJ how do you think we need to proceed in Serbia?" Bartlett asked.

"Mr. President we should proceed with all possible haste to stave off any more killings," AJ said.

"I agree. Do you have our position in writing?" Bartlett asked.

"Not yet sir, I have not yet consulted with the officers who are going to write it," AJ said a little to cheekily Bartlett thought.

The light went on in his head as Bartlett asked, "Are those officers here in the White House as we speak?"

"Yes sir, Major Mackenzie and Lt. Commander Marshall are at your service whenever you need to get them," AJ said.

"Very well I'll send for them. I'll call you as soon as they enter the room," Bartlett said.

"I'll stand by for your call Mr. President," AJ confirmed as the line was disconnected.

Turning to the officer on duty, an Air Force Lieutenant, Bartlett said, "Lieutenant?"

"Denison sir." The Air Force Lieutenant answered.

"Lieutenant Denison, have Joanne Montgomery go into the dinner and ask Major Mackenzie and Lt. Commander Marshall to meet you to escort them down to here."

"Yes Mr. President," The lieutenant said before he left the room.

2140 Local Time

White House Situation Room

When Denison escorted Sarah and John into the room, President Bartlett said to them, "Major Commander, I'm sorry to pull you out of the party but we have a job for you. I have Admiral Chegwidden on the line so he can give you instructions." Bartlett pressed the button.

It was Sarah who answered, "Admiral Chegwidden Mr. Marshall and I are here sir."

Major, commander you both know of the Hornet that was shot down over Serbia two days ago?" AJ asked.

"Yes sir we do," John answered.

"Well while the pilot was evading capture from the Serbs, he stumbled onto a mass grave site. He was able to get back to his chair and retrieve the photographic proof. The Serbs also murdered his RIO. We need a position paper written that the President can take to Congress spelling out the legal reasons for pursuing the Serbs who, a-shot down the Hornet, b-murdered Lt. Stackhouse the RIO and c-perpetrated the mass executions. I want all the rules of engagement spelled out and the justification for any other related action the President deems necessary. You got all that?" AJ asked in conclusion.

It was Sarah, who had been taking notes, who answered, "Yes sir, John and I understand what needs to be done. We'll get right on it."

Sarah looked at John sitting next to her. John nodded his understanding. He asked, "Sir how soon do you need this?"

"Let's say the next twenty minutes," AJ said with a challenging tone. He added with humor, "That should give you time to get back to the party."

"That long huh," John said accepting the challenge. Sarah poked her elbow in his side to remind to add the requisite "sir."

"Very well carry on," AJ said as he disconnected the call.

Sarah and John stood up. Sarah addressed President Bartlett, "Sir we need a computer so that we can write this paper."

"Lieutenant, show the major and the lt. commander where they can work!" Bartlett ordered Denison.

"Yes sir," Denison said as he led Sarah and John to a work station.

Soon Sarah and John were seated at a terminal with an adjacent printer. Sarah went to type as she was the fastest.

As Sarah started to compose the legalities, John was looking over her shoulder, adding his thoughts to her process. Denison stood by to get them whatever they needed. He was amused to hear as they worked they would voice the same thought at the same time.

Every now and then Sarah would pause long enough for her and John to audit what she wrote. John would offer his comments and opinions and Sarah would type them. Sometimes John would say, "Take that paragraph and put it ahead of this paragraph."

Soon they had a finished product. They printed it and walked back to the Situation Room.

They presented the 5 page paper to Admiral Grafton who gave it right to President Bartlett. After Bartlett read it over he said, "I'm surprised you got this much done in 20 minutes," he complimented them.

"Well Mr. President, we are used to this as we have to write some motions on the fly to meet short deadlines," Sarah said in reply.

"You realize this is a very thorough and cogent argument for going to war." Bartlett said.

"Yes sir we do," John replied for him and Sarah.

The President added, "While this details very well the reasons for taking the actions we need NATO to take, when you get back to JAG tomorrow, I will need you two to work some more on this. I need a little more meat to add to these bare bones so that I can present this to the congressional leadership."

"Understood sir, it will be the first thing we do early tomorrow morning," Sarah said for her and John.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for your time and a job well done. Now go on back upstairs, the party is still in full swing. If you're lucky you'll catch the staff doing the 'Electric Slide'," Bartlett said with a smile.

"Aye, aye sir!" Sarah and John said in unison before they turned and walked out.

2210 Local Time

White House Dining Room

As promised the party was still in full swing. The Hashimotos were still there. The Prime minister asked Sarah for a dance, while John just wanted to stand and watch his date have a good time.

While John was standing watching Sarah dance, C.J. Cregg came up to John and said, "The President said you and Sarah did a good job on the Serbian incident."

"Thank you, nothing like a quick deadline to get the creative juices flowing," John said wryly.

Yeah we get that a lot here," C.J. replied. Then as the next song began she asked, "How about a dance?"

"Don't mind if I do," John graciously replied taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Sarah accepted a dance from Josh Lyman.

Eventually the band leader signaled, "Ladies and gentlemen, this next number will be the last song of the evening."

There were the usual groans of good natured protest as the band leader struck "Save the Last Dance" in a salsa style.

John and Sarah found each other and they danced and swayed to the Latin beat. As the song ended Ann Marie found them. She said, "After the President and we say goodbye to all the guests I'll meet you in my office and we'll go home together."

"No problem," John said as he and Sarah went to get their covers and her purse. Just as the last official guest was put into their limo, the head waiter turned on the CD player. The first notes of 'Electric Slide' came over the speakers.

John and Sarah were just outside the dining room retrieving their covers from the table and when Ann Marie's assistant Carol Fitzpatrick pulled them back inside and onto the dance floor with the West Wing and the dinner staff in their celebratory signal of the end of the party. John and Sarah's smiles were bright as they performed the line dance. Eventually Ann Marie and Peter joined them.

Everything came to an end when the music stopped. The two couples walked to Ann Marie's office. While Ann Marie did some housekeeping, John, Peter and Sarah chatted outside in the bullpen with Carol.

Eventually Ann Marie came out and said, "Let's go hot stuff. It's been a long day and I'm beat."

"You won't get an argument from me," John said as he hooked Sarah's arm into his and walked out to their limousine.

2315 Local Time

Sarah's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

They arrived at Sarah's apartment first. While Ann Marie and Pete waited in the limousine John walked Sarah to her door.

After Sarah unlocked the door she turned to John and said, "I had a great time, even though we had to do some work."

"I was glad that I was with you," John replied taking her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 0800 so we can work on our assignment," Sarah said as she brought her hand to caress John's cheek.

Before either of them said another word John cupped Sarah's face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers. They shared a long, intimate kiss goodnight.

When they broke apart John said, "Goodnight Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he turned a walked to the stairs.

At the top of the stair he turned and looked back. He was glad when he saw Sarah still standing in her doorway looking down the hall at him. They blew each other a kiss before Sarah went inside and locked her door and John went down the stairs.

Inside her apartment Sarah leaned back against the door and sighed happily. She gathered herself up and took off her pumps and carried them into her bedroom. After she took off her Evening Dress uniform and hung it up she went into the bathroom and washed her make-up off and brushed her teeth. She slipped on her bed clothes which consisted of a tee shirt and silk boxers. She got under covers and before she turned out the light she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"Hello Diane, I just had the most wonderful evening," Sarah said excitedly. Then Sarah proceeded to tell her sister all about it.

_**The End Of This Chapter.**_

_**For more on this romance, see "Timing Is Everything" on this site.**_


End file.
